Adina Astra
Adina Astra is the protagonist of Lost Constellation. She is an astronomer and is traveling to the Frozen Lake during Longest Night to see her deceased lover's spirit and view the Ghost Star. Background Adina was some sort of alligator or crocodile in species. Her surname, Astra, was not actually her real name, but a chosen one, no doubt based on her role as an astronomer. She came from a far-off land (judging by her unfamiliarity with the customs, as well as her karakul hat) and had previously been in an affair with a deer, who had died long before the events of Lost Constellation. Personality Adina had a relatively kind, but stubborn attitude. She did not take kindly to snarky or deceitful figures, such as the Talking Cat and the Cabin Wolf and his suspected fraud, but she also showed kindness to figures such as Godtender Brown (and showing great offense when the Forest God contemptuously called him "weak") as well as towards the Child kidnapped by the Huncher, to the point that the Child actually showed "kindness" in return. She was not frightened easily, even by the monstrous Forest God, and she was determined to reach her goal and not die on that fateful Longest Night. Story Upon entering the forest she meets the Talking Cat, who gives her a warning telling how she will die in the forest. Later one she meets a the Cabin Wolf in his home who tries to sell her a coffin and warns her about how the woods are haunted, and a mouse priest who asks her to pray to the Forest God. In the forest, Adina makes several snowmen, who become possessed by the ghosts of those who died in the forest, one of them a fortune-teller who tells her the correct prayer to the Forest God's shrine, as well as how the spirits of the dead will cling to an item that was important to the deceased. When Astra prays to the shrine and is transported to the mountain, she meets Godtender Brown, who refuses to grant passages as only important figures, such as royalty, are allowed to meet the Forest God. Whilst Adina tricks the blind Godtender by making more haunted snowmen and convincing him that they are her entourage, the Godtender refuses to grant passage still, as he reveals that the Forest God is sick and dying, despite that the conflict between the God and the dreaded Huncher is now at an end. As Adina returns to the forest, she encounters King Stevenson and his party, who wish to first meet the Forest God and then visit the Huncher for unknown reasons, revealing that the Huncher's Hollow can be reached by setting fire to the arm of a dead criminal. Adina remembers the frozen arm she encountered earlier and uses the Cabin Wolf's stove to light it, whereupon she is immediately transported to the Huncher. When she enters the Huncher's cabin, the Huncher reveals herself and threatens that she will kill her and leave her body in the brambles, but only after the "smell" of the Forest God (no doubt from the prayers and meeting Godtender Brown) has left her. Adina, once outside, uses a snowball to hit the weather vane of the Hollow, changing the weather and forcing the Huncher outside, allowing Adina to sneak in. Inside, she steals a relic from the attic shrine and tries to get the Kid to escape, but the Kid refuses and reveals that they created the poison that is killing the Forest God, Adina then creates a final snowman using the relic, whereupon it turns out the ghost of the Huncher's sister returns, leaving the Huncher distraught and Adina is teleported out of the Hollow. She returns to the mountain to meet the Forest God, who is revealed to be a bullying, savage beast and reveals what is truly happening. The Forest God immediately dies soon after, and Adina wishes Godtender Brown a Happy Longest Night After leaving the mountain, she meets the Kid once more, who reveals that the Huncher has gone (and possibly died) and then gives an ominous speech about how she will return to the town she hated and destroy them, but shows "kindness" to Adina by making sure they will at least never meet. Adina finally manages to reach the Frozen Lake, and meets the Talking Cat once more, before journeying to the frozen ice and finally meeting the spirit of her lover. They talk about the stars, and Adina finally manages to witness the Ghost Star, before they make a final goodbye. What happens to Adina after that is unknown. Trivia * If you keep falling off the cliff where Godtender Brown meets you, Mae's Grandfather will tell you bit about Charity Bearity and how she learnt how to share and eventually it won't let you jump off anymore. * She resembles Bea.https://nightinthewoods.fandom.com/wiki/Bea_Santello * Adina's name is similar to a Latin phrase "ad astra," meaning "to the stars." This seems relevant as she was an astronomer. Category:Main Characters Category:Lost Constellation Category:Mythology Category:Lost Constellation Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Crocodiles